Melintasi Dimensi
by Beaxs
Summary: Naruto akan menjalani misi yang berbahaya. Dia meminta Sakura untuk menggantikan dirinya mengawasi Sasuke. Sakura mengalami kebingungan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pada akhirnya, apa yang akan menjadi pilihan terakhir mereka? / Post Shinobi War Timeline - (Mungkin) Sedikit OOC - dan banyak kekhilafan lainnya.


_**Original Characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Saya tidak punya apa-apa selain alur cerita yang saya bikin-bikin di bawah ini. Fanfic ini murni untuk kesenangan dan tidak ada profit apapun yang penulis raih dari fanfic ini selain terpenuhinya kebutuhan akan harga diri penulis –ehm-. Penulis masih hijau dan membutuhkan banyak review dan bimbingan dari tetua semuanya. _At last,_ happy reading guys!

 _ **§**_

Sekalipun Juubi, beserta Kaguya dan Madara berhasil menghancurkan banyak bagian bumi dengan kekuatan yang besar, berlalunya waktu ternyata dapat memperbaiki kerusakan tersebut. Pohon-pohon yang semula hancur, hangus, dan tak menyediakan ranting-ranting yang cukup kuat bagi para shinobi untuk melompat, kini telah mulai tumbuh kembali perlahan-lahan. Perang besar 1 tahun yang lalu nyatanya tak membuat bibit-bibit kehidupan itu lenyap tak berbekas.

Keadaan di Konoha pun juga sudah mulai membaik. Tsunade masih meneruskan jabatannya sebagai hokage, namun isu tentang pengunduran dirinya juga sudah mulai santer terdengar di telinga para ninja. Sumber isu itu pun juga berasal dari sang Hokage sendiri. Katanya, dia sudah mulai lelah dan ingin segera istirahat dari jabatan yang dipegangnya saat ini. Nama-nama pengganti pun juga sudah ribut diperbincangkan. Ada yang menyebut Naruto, sang pahlawan desa yang menyelamatkan desa sekaligus dunia secara keseluruhan itu untuk menggantikan Tsunade, tapi tidak sedikit yang memandang bahwa Naruto masih terlalu muda, sekalipun mereka tahu betul bahwa untuk melindungi desa, Naruto sudah pasti mampu. Bahkan untuk melindungi seluruh desa yang ada sekalipun, banyak yang percaya jika Naruto akan tetap mampu melakukannya. Tapi untuk masalah Hokage, tidak hanya kemampuan ninjutsu saja yang dibutuhkan.

"Sakura!"

Gadis yang sedang repot mengurus dokumen rumah sakit itu menoleh memandang kepada orang yang memanggilnya. Sekarang dia menjadi asisten kepala rumah sakit desa, yang berarti, dirinya menjadi semakin sibuk. Waktu luangnya tidak lagi selama dulu, dan itu juga berarti kesempatannya untuk mengikuti misi dengan timnya, Naruto, Sai, dan Kakashi, juga semakin berkurang. Memang Hokage sendiri telah memutuskan untuk memberikan Sakura pengalaman yang lebih banyak dalam urusan rumah sakit. Hal itu karena dia melihat potensi besar pada diri Sakura untuk kelak menjadi shinobi medis yang tidak hanya ahli dalam ninjutsu, tapi juga dalam hal manajemen untuk mengurus shinobi ataupun warga desa yang sedang sakit.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

Sakura menjawab tanpa memandang orang yang memanggilnya. Memang saat ini dia sedang repot mempelajari dokumen-dokumen ini, setelah sebelumnya mengikuti kepala rumah sakit dalam rapat yang baru saja selesai berlangsung. Dan dengan datangnya Ino, yang masih aktif mengikuti misi bersama timnya, itu berarti Sakura harus siap mendengarkan ceritanya tentang misi yang selesai dijalankan, gosip, ataupun bahan obrolan lain yang semoga saja tidak mengganggu kerjanya, begitu yang ia harapkan.

"Kau semakin repot saja, tiap kali aku menjengukmu kau selalu terlihat sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk."

"Ya begitulah, Ino. Menjadi asisten Hiraishi-sensei memang sangat membuatku sibuk."

"Hmm..., ya ya. Naruto tidak mampir?"

Selama beberapa milidetik, perhatiannya teralihkan karena nama rekan satu timnya itu disebut oleh Ino. Naruto tidak mampir? Apakah itu berarti Naruto sedang ada di desa? Yang dia ketahui, beberapa saat yang lalu, tepatnya lebih dari tiga bulan yang lalu Naruto sedang berada dalam misi penting. Dia sedang menjalani misi bersama Kakashi dan Yamato untuk menguak rahasia mengenai Zetsu putih yang digunakan oleh Madara untuk menjalankan perang. Ada kabar kalau Zetsu putih telah menyebar ke desa yang lain, dan terus menggandakan diri. Walaupun dia tahu kalau Naruto, bersama Kakashi dan Yamato merupakan tim yang kuat, agaknya benar-benar luar biasa kalau dalam waktu secepat ini mereka telah menyelesaikan misi mereka.

"Memang Naruto sudah kembali ke desa?"

Ino tampak terkejut. Tidak biasanya Sakura melewatkan informasi penting mengenai sahabat satu timnya itu. Atau, mungkin Naruto memang belum menemui Sakura?

"Hmm," Ino mengangguk. "Tadi aku sempat melihatnya di lorong gedung Hokage. Sepertinya dia akan bertemu dengan Nona Tsunade. Aku pikir aku akan melihatnya di sini tadi."

"Begitu ya," Sakura mengambil nafas dalam untuk sebentar, mencoba untuk mengusir rasa lelah yang menghampiri pikirannya. "Kalau dia memang ingin mampir, pasti dia akan mampir Ino. Lagi pula kenapa kau berpikir kalau dia akan mampir ke sini?"

"Yah, tentu aku berpikir begitu Sakura. Tidak perlu kujelaskan aku yakin kau sudah tahu alasannya mengapa."

Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan yang bercampur aduk, antara lelah, kesal, dan juga sedih, entah untuk apa dia melakukannya. Dia juga terdengar sangat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Ino yang Sakura kenal tidak mungkin langsung membahas Naruto tanpa alasan yang penting.

"Memangnya ada apa Ino? Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

Ino memandang lingkungan sekitar, memastikan kalau di sekelilingnya aman, tidak ada orang lain yang akan mendengar apa yang akan dia katakan. Lalu dia pun mendekatkan dirinya menuju Sakura, agar hanya dia seorang diri yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Dia memesan bunga kepadaku. Katanya ingin dia berikan pada seseorang yang spesial."

Sakura tampak agak terkejut. Tidak biasanya Naruto melakukan tindakan seperti itu. Terlepas dari seseorang yang ingin dia berikan bunga itu, Sakura tampaknya tahu betul kalau Naruto memang akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya kalau dia benar-benar memandang itu adalah sesuatu yang perlu. Tapi, saat ini, untuk apa?

"Oh, begitukah? Lalu kau ingin memberikannya sekarang?"

Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku ingin memastikan jenis bunga yang ia pesan. Tadi dia hanya bilang ingin memesan bunga. Tapi tidak pernah menyebutkan dengan jelas apa jenis bunga yang ingin dia sebutkan. Mungkin karena terburu-buru ingin segera menemui Nona Tsunade."

"Oh.."

Sakura hanya membalas dengan pelan. Dia tidak ingin terlalu lama membahas topik ini, ada banyak pekerjaan yang jelas-jelas harus dia kerjakan, sekarang juga.

Angin semilir yang berhembus di atas patung kepala hokage, ditambah dengan pepohonan rindang yang tumbuh di sekelilingnya, memang membuat siapa saja yang ada di sana akan merasa sangat nyaman. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Apalagi, dari sini, dia dapat melihat hampir semua sudut desa Konoha yang mati-matian ia lindungi. Sekarang dia benar-benar menganggap semua orang di desa ini adalah keluarga yang harus ia lindungi, dengan kekuatannya. Namun, entah mengapa kadang dia merasakan kesedihan karena dia harus sering ke luar desa untuk menjalankan misi. Bukan karena dia tidak suka dengan misinya, tapi, karena hal itu membuatnya meninggalkan orang yang ingin sebenarnya benar-benar ingin ia temui, menghabiskan waktu bersama, bercanda bersama, dan melakukan hal-hal lain bersama.

Selain itu, dia juga ingin menemui Hinata, perempuan cantik yang berkali-kali menyelamatkannya dari kekalahan, bahkan kematian. Saat melawan Pain, bahkan saat bertemu Madara dulu. Naruto tahu betul bagaimana Hinata mencintainya. Namun, Naruto juga tahu kalau dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Hinata. Setidaknya, sampai saat ini. Karena itu, Naruto ingin setidaknya berterima kasih kepada Hinata, dan menjelaskan perasaannya sampai saat ini. Naruto tahu kalau hal seperti itu sangat penting bagi Hinata. Setidaknya dia memberikan kejujuran kepada Hinata. Untuk masalah berempati dengan orang lain, Naruto memang sangat peka.

Misi yang dia jalani kali ini setidaknya memberikan dua bahaya besar. Pertama, dia tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang akan ia habiskan untuk menyelesaikannya. Misi kelas S ini memang sangat panjang. Kedua, dia tidak akan lagi punya kesempatan luang yang banyak sehingga dia akan semakin jarang menikmati ramen Icharaku, seperti sebelumnya. Namun, lebih dari itu, sebenarnya misi ini akan membawanya semakin jauh dari Sakura. Naruto sudah berpikir kalau setidaknya dia ingin memaksimalkan waktu setelah perang untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Apalagi, dengan kembalinya Sasuke, jika tidak sering mendekati Sakura, pasti dia akan lebih kesulitan untuk membuat rasa cintanya terbalas. Sampai sekarang, dia masih ingin perempuan itu menjadi kekasih hatinya, membina rumah tangga dengannya, memiliki tiga anak yang akan mewarisi tekad dan jalan ninja mereka, serta berturut-turut menjadi Hokage. Bahkan dalam mimpinya dia sudah sering melihat hal-hal tersebut.

Kemurungan Naruto bertambah setelah dia mengingat pembicaraan terakhir antara dirinya dengan Tsunade. Tidak dia sangka, dia akan ditawari menjalani misi seperti itu.

"Naruto, Kakashi dan Yamato akan melanjutkan misi ini. Sementara dirimu, akan dipindah menuju misi lain yang tidak kalah penting."

"Hmm? Misi seperti apa, Nek?"

"Kau akan pergi mengawal Sasuke, untuk memastikan dia tidak melakukan tindakan yang membahayakan kita."

"Apa? Apa Nenek masih ragu kalau dia sudah berubah? Aku berani menjamin kepadamu Nek. Sasuke sudah berubah! Dia tidak akan membahayakan kita lagi!"

"Aku tahu, tapi kepercayaan orang lain tidak akan semudah itu terwujud. Kau harus mengawalnya, untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia memang shinobi yang sudah tidak memiliki niat jahat lagi. Hal ini juga akan membantu desa lain untuk percaya terhadap kita."

"Hmm, baiklah Nek. Tapi, harus berapa lama aku mengikutinya? Jangan bilang sampai masa penghukumannya selesai."

Naruto menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba, dia mengingat Sakura. Memang mengingat perempuan itu sedikit banyak membantunya untuk menenangkan diri. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura ya? Pikirnya dalam hati. Apakah dia sedang berada di rumah sakit? Apakah dia sedang menyembuhkan ninja yang teruka? Ataukah dia sedang dalam waktu senggang, waktu makan siang, mungkin? Dia terus menduga-duga. Nama gadis itu memang indah. Ya, nama yang sekaligus menjadi nama bunga itu. Tiba-tiba, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, tanda kalau dia teringat sesuatu. Dia harus menemui Ino, pesanan bunganya belum selesai! Dia pun segera memasang mode sage untuk mencari Ino. Begitu ketemu dia pun segera beranjak menuju tempatnya. Dan dia pun memasang senyum, karena siapa sangka, Sakura, juga sedang bersamanya. Itu berarti, dia akan sekaligus bertemu dengan Sakura, yang hampir tiga bulan ini tidak ia temui sedikit pun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk pergi menemui Sakura dan Ino. Walaupun di tengah jalan dia banyak terhambat karena banyak sekali orang-orang yang menyapa dan mengajaknya bersalaman. Pada akhirnya, dia berhasil melewati itu semua dan sampai di depan ruang dengan papan nama yang bernama "Kafetaria". Mungkin karena saat ini waktu makan siang, Sakura dan Ino menyempatkan waktu untuk makan bersama. Dan pandangan Naruto di ruang itu pun lambat laun hanyut saat dia melihat kedua bola mata perempuan yang telah lama membuat hatinya nyaman.

"Sakura-chan."

Dengan tersenyum lebar, Naruto menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Naruto."

Sakura membalas senyum Naruto dengan ikut tersenyum. Walaupun dia lelah, dia tidak ingin sahabatnya yang lama tak terlihat itu menyadari moodnya sekarang.

"Hei, kau tak menyapaku Naruto?"

"Yah, tadi kan aku sudah menyapamu, Ino."

"Hmm-hmm, kau ini tidak pernah berubah Naruto. Hanya Sakura saja yang kau perhatikan."

"Ino."

Sakura berkata dengan memandang tajam ke arah sahabatnya itu. Sakura sedang lelah saat ini, dan dia tidak ingin dicandai untuk sementara. Setelah itu dia memandang Naruto, berusaha untuk mencari perubahan yang tampak pada dirinya. Sekilas, Sakura tak melihat perubahan yang cukup banyak. Naruto tampaknya belum terlalu banyak berubah. Wajahnya, rambutnya, tangannya yang terkena luka parah saat perang, masih belum banyak berubah. Namun, baju yang ia gunakan saat ini, tampak sedikit kotor, bahkan, Sakura melihat adanya sobekan kecil di bagian lengan kiri baju tersebut.

"Ino, sebenarnya aku ingin bicara masalah bunga."

"Oh? Kebetulan aku tadi juga mencarimu ke sini karena ingin membahasnya. Jadi, bagaimana Naruto?"

Sakura yang merasa saat ini waktu terbaiknya untuk beristirahat, akhirnya hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto dan Ino tentang bunga tersebut. Dari jenisnya, jumlahnya, sampai kapan Naruto akan mengambilnya. Sakura mendengar semuanya. Namun, alasan Naruto dan kepada siapa bunga itu akan diberikan, malah tidak ia dengar sama sekali. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa. Tapi, dia juga tidak ingin berusaha mengetahui hal tersebut lebih jauh lagi. Menurutnya, Naruto pasti akan mengatakannya kepadanya, jika Naruto berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang bisa dibicarakan dengan Sakura, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sakura, aku titip Naruto padamu ya!"

Sakura mengangguk perlahan dan tidak banyak merespon perkataan Ino. Sementara Naruto justru tersenyum agak kikuk, dengan pipi yang merona. Sekarang, hanya tinggal Naruto dan dirinya yang sedang berhadap-hadapan, setelah Ino pergi untuk mengurus pekerjaan rumahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto hanya memandangi Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau lelah, Sakura-chan?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Naruto. Ukh, urusan rumah sakit tak ada habisnya. Kau tahu? Sampai saat ini aku sudah membaca ratusan halaman dengan tulisan yang benar-benar susah untuk dimengerti..."

"Membaca ya? Untung bukan aku yang melakukannya. Aku pasti sudah sangat bosan kalau harus melakukannya-ttebayo."

Sakura tersenyum, kali ini dia menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Kau juga harus belajar untuk melakukannya, saat menjadi Hokage nanti kau juga akan melakukannya, Naruto."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aah, aku selalu berharap tidak akan melakukannya Sakura-chan. Apa kau tidak bisa mewakiliku untuk melakukannya nanti?"

"Kau ini. Pokoknya kau harus belajar melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin punya hokage yang malas."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Saat-saat seperti ini yang selalu membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. Sejauh ini berbicara dengan Sakura, memang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Sakura-chan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

Sakura memandang Naruto, sambil membayangkan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Hmm, apa itu?"

Naruto tampak berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya selama beberapa detik. Namun, tampaknya Naruto belum juga bisa melakukannya seketika itu juga.

"Apa Naruto? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Naruto pun berusaha untuk menata dirinya, serta membayangkan kata per kata yang hendak ia ucapkan.

"Maukah, maukah kau berkencan denganku malam nanti?"

Naruto memasang wajah senyum sekeren mungkin, walaupun yang tampak justru wajah senyum yang agak kaku. Sebabnya, Naruto bisa membayangkan apa respons Sakura nanti. Dan inilah yang dia harap akan membantunya lebih lancar ketika ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya memang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Na-ru-to. Kau ini seorang ninja yang sedang menjalankan misi, apa masih ada waktu kencan dengan seorang gadis? Kau ini."

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, itu artinya kau menolak, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tidak membalas perkataannya. Dia tahu kalau Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Dan memang benar, apa yang dikatakannya itu. Naruto seorang ninja yang sedang menjalankan misi. Eh, tapi kalau misinya sudah selesai, bagaimana?

"Baiklah, sebenarnya, aku akan dipindah tugaskan Sakura-chan. Nenek memintaku untuk melakukan misi yang lain. Tapi, aku ke sini untuk membicarakan ini kepadamu. Kata Nenek, jika aku berhasil menemukan pengganti yang bersedia melaksanakan misi ini, maka aku bisa melanjutkan misiku yang sebelumnya, dan Kakashi-sensei serta Yamato-sensei akan ditarik kembali ke desa. Guru Kakashi akan dipersiapkan menjadi hokage berikutnya, sementara Yamato-sensei akan dipersiapkan dalam ANBU. Sehingga aku sendiri yang akan melanjutkannya."

"Apa itu berarti kau memintaku menggantikanmu dalam misi baru ini?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan. Misi yang diamanahkan pada Naruto ingin dia serahkan pada Sakura? Misi apa ini sebenarnya?

"Memangnya, misi seperti apa ini, Naruto? Aku tidak berpikir kau terpikir untuk meminta pengganti untuk menjalankan sebuah misi."

"Aku sudah berubah, Sakura-chan," Naruto tersenyum, namun entah mengapa Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Baiklah, misi ini, secara sederhana adalah untuk mengawasi Sasuke. Dengan kata lain, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mengembara bersamanya, dan memastikan dia tidak melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang bodoh."

Sakura terdiam dan seakan tidak memercayai apa yang Naruto katakan. Berkelana bersama Sasuke, katanya?

"Nenek berkata hal ini penting untuk menjamin kepercayaan desa dan shinobi lain terhadap Sasuke. Kalau dia ingin bertindak bodoh, kau bisa menghajarnya dan juga membimbingnya, atau menghentikannya seperti yang dari dulu berusaha untuk kau lakukan, Sakura-chan."

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto ini bukan sembarangan, Sakura tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, maka misi yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto selanjutnya pasti lebih berbahaya daripada ini. Mengawasi Sasuke, bukan hal yang sembarangan. Dan lagi, kenapa Naruto meminta dirinya untuk menggantikan dirinya menjalani misi ini?

"Naruto, jika itu terjadi, apa yang akan terjadi padamu?"

"Eh, apa maksudmu Sakura-chan? Tentu aku akan menjalani misi yang lain. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menganggur kok."

Naruto tersenyum padanya. Tapi, pandangan mata dan lekuk wajah yang Sakura lihat saat ini ada pada Naruto, tampak menyiratkan ada kesedihan yang terpendam dalam dirinya. Sakura tahu, sampai saat ini Naruto pasti masih mencintainya. Tetapi, perasaan Sakura kepadanya, Sakura sendiri tak tahu. Apakah dia masih mencintai Sasuke, terlebih setelah apa yang apa yang dia dan Sasuke lakukan terakhir kali saat bertemu? Tapi, satu hal yang pasti, melihat Naruto sedih dan menderita, benar-benar membuat dirinya ikut merasakan penderitaan. Dia tidak ingin Naruto menderita, apalagi jika itu karena dirinya.

"Mengapa kau memintaku menggantikanmu Naruto?"

"Eh?"

Naruto memandang Sakura. Apa dia harus mengatakannya?

"Entah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya atau belum, tapi, aku menyukaimu Sakura-chan. Mungkin aku mencintaimu juga."

"Ha?"

Sakura bingung dengan perkataan Naruto. Itu tampak terdengar seperti pengakuan cinta daripada alasan.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Karena itu aku sangat ingin melihatmu bahagia. Kau tahu, aku melihatmu tampak sedikit murung dan sedih akhir-akhir ini Sakura-chan. Aku juga tahu kau sering bersedih dulu ketika Sasuke belum pulang. Entah mengapa, aku tahu kalau perginya Sasuke membuatmu begitu sedih. Karena itu aku berjanji untuk membawanya pulang. Setelah dia pulang, aku melihatmu tampak lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Dan karena itu, aku pikir ketika kau pergi, yah, berkelana dengannya akan sangat menyenangkan untukmu-ttebayo. Yah, soalnya aku pun merasa seperti itu saat berduaan denganmu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tampak tertegun. Tanpa ia sadari, dadanya menghangat saat ini.

"Lagipula, misi seperti ini sangat tidak cocok untukku Sakura-chan. Aku bukan orang yang pintar mengawasi orang, bahkan tidurku pun selalu molor. Dan aku rasa mungkin karena aku terlalu lama bersama Petapa Genit, menjalani misi yang lebih menantang akan lebih mengasyikkan, hehe".

Sakura tertegun. Itu artinya jika dia menerima permintaan Naruto, misi yang akan dilanjutkan oleh Naruto akan jauh lebih berbahaya, sesuai dugaannya.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, ataupun merasa kasihan kepadaku, Sakura-chan. Aku ini sangat kuat, lebih kuat dari Sasuke sekalipun. Dan nanti, kalaupun sampai mati perasaanku ini masih ada padamu, dan sampai mati kalian belum bercerai sekalipun, aku pasti akan tetap tegar dan kuat menanggungnya. Aku janji padamu, Sakura-chan."

Tanpa sadar, Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

"Eh? Eh? S-Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau menangis? Maaf! Aku tadi kepingin bercanda-ttebayo! Eh, tunggu sebentar! Ini Sakura-chan! Gunakanlah sapu tangan milik ibuku ini!"

Naruto tampak panik dan berusaha untuk membantu Sakura menyeka kedua air matanya dengan memberikan sapu tangannya. Naruto benar-benar kebingungan saat ini, ada apa dengan Sakura?

Sore itu Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan optimal. Perasaan dan pikirannya masih terpaut pada Naruto. Kenapa laki-laki sebaik Naruto, harus jatuh cinta pada perempuan yang masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri seperti dirinya? Sakura benar-benar kebingungan. Dulu dia memang menyukai Sasuke, namun dengan perubahan yang terjadi, waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Naruto, lambat laun tapi pasti, juga membuat dirinya merasa nyaman bahkan bahagia ketika bersamanya. Sekalipun Naruto juga sering kali membuatnya jengkel dan kesal. Namun, bersama Naruto tetaplah menjadi waktu yang berharga untuknya.

Sakura memandang sapu tangan yang diberikan Naruto padanya tadi. Dia bilang, ini milik ibunya? Sakura jadi terbayang, bagaimana ya rupa ibu Naruto? Apakah dia sama seperti Naruto? Apa warna rambutnya? Kuning seperti miliknya? Atau, merah muda seperti yang dimiliki oleh Sakura? Cantikkah dia? Lebih cantik dirinya ataukah ibu Naruto? Ah, Sakura justru tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri membayangkan keluarga Naruto. Tapi, sejurus kemudian, dia kembali sedih, karena mengingat bahwa sejak kecil, Naruto sudah ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

"Apakah kau memang selalu menahan semuanya sendirian, Naruto?"

Dan lagi, air mata Sakura menetes kembali. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia harus memberikan jawaban terkait apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Selepas kerja, dia bertekad harus menemui Naruto, selelah apapun dia.

Naruto memandang bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit. Setelah bertemu dengan Sakura dan melihatnya menangis seperti tadi, membuat Naruto ikut sedih dan merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah ahli dalam mengatasi persoalan seperti itu. Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto memilih Sakura untuk menggantikan dirinya mengawal Sasuke. Semua itu, selain untuk kebahagiaan dirinya, sebenarnya juga untuk keamanan Sakura sendiri.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto menemui Hinata dan mengucapkan apa yang dia ingin ucapkan. Hinata, untungnya tidak menangis seperti Sakura. Naruto sedikit sedih mengingat Hinata, yang dengan rela melepas kepergiannya.

"Kau memang sangat kuat, Hinata," gumam Naruto. "Ah, andaikan aku bisa seperti dirimu Hinata..."

Tidak ada yang tahu selain Tsunade beserta Kakashi dan Yamato, bahwa Naruto selanjutnya akan pergi ke dimensi lain menggunakan teknik teleportasi seperti milik Kaguya untuk menghentikan keturunan Kaguya yang ternyata juga bangkit di dimensi lain dan sedang menggalang kekuatan untuk menyerang dimensi di mana Naruto dan yang lainnya berada sekarang ini. Zetsu putih yang membeberkan bahwa ternyata Zetsu hitam berhasil berevolusi dan mampu menyerap cakra setara yang dimiliki oleh Kurama dan yang lain untuk melakukan teleportasi. Itu artinya Naruto, satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya untuk melakukan misi ini harus pergi melintasi berbagai dimensi yang dibangkitkan oleh Zetsu hitam. Perbedaan dimensi berarti perbedaan waktu, dan itu berarti, Naruto bisa saja berada di dimensi lain sebentar, namun di dimensi aslinya, teman-teman bahkan orang-orang yang dia kenal bisa saja sudah lama hidup. Itu berarti, ada potensi ketika Naruto kembali, tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang dirinya, dan itu berarti, tidak ada kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk menjadi Hokage. Namun, mengetahui itu semua, Naruto tetap yakin bahwa dia pasti bisa melakukan yang terbaik.

Dan oleh karena itulah, Naruto akan menyerahkan Sakura pada Sasuke. Setidaknya Naruto ingin melihat Sakura bahagia sebelum dia pergi ke dimensi lainnya. Naruto ingin melihat teman-temannya bahagia untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan oleh karena itulah, dia pun ingin pamit pada orang tuanya dengan memberikan bunga spesial sebagai bentuk perpisahan dengan mereka di dimensi ini. Oleh karena pada dimensi yang lain, belum tentu mereka adalah orang tua Naruto.

Malam ini, adalah malam terakhir Naruto berada di desa, sebelum benar-benar memulai misinya. Terkait masalah Sasuke, Tsunade yang akan mencari penyelesaiannya untuk Naruto.

"Aku percayakan padamu, Baa-chan." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Yoosh! Baiklah, aku akan memulainya-ttebayo!"

Naruto mengeluarkan telapak kanannya dan membuka segel khusus yang diciptakan oleh Hagoromo. Teknik itu adalah teknik untuk melakukan teleportasi ke dimensi yang lain. Naruto merapal beberapa bentuk segel tangan dan tinggal satu segel lagi sebelum dia melakukan teleportasi. Tapi, tiba-tiba.

DUAKH!

"Akh!"

"Sialan, siapa yang memu-eh? Sakura-chan?"

Naruto melihat Sakura tampak terengah-engah di depannya. Rupanya, tadi adalah pukulan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

Sial, batin Naruto. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini aku bertemu denganmu, Sakura-chan.

"Kau, kau ini, benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

Sakura kembali memukul Naruto.

"EEH! Apa salahku-ttebayo?!"

Tapi, ternyata, pukulan yang dilakukan Sakura, sama sekali bukan pukulan yang keras seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, Sakura, justru tampak memegang sapu tangan pemberian Naruto itu dengan kuat.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Mengapa, mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku hal sepenting itu?"

"Eh?"

"Misimu. Aku bertanya pada Nona Tsunade mengenai misi yang akan kau jalankan. Kau ini begitu bodoh, mengapa kau rela mengambil beban seperti itu sendirian..."

Tidak ada nada marah, tidak ada nada membenci seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Sakura, saat ini terdengar begitu mencemaskan dirinya, Naruto sangat yakin itu.

Naruto tersenyum. Sepertinya Nenek Tsunade memang tidak bisa menjaga rahasianya kalau berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, aku memang bodoh. Kalau aku pintar sudah pasti aku bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dari dulu."

"Kenapa Naruto? Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal, untukku, untuk orang lain. Kau sudah banyak menderita, kau sudah banyak bersedih. Ini kesempatanmu untuk bersama dengan orang lain, mengapa kau memilih untuk menjalaninya sendiri lagi?"

"Sakura-chan. Misi ini terlalu berbahaya. Seandainya bisa pergi dengan orang lain pun, cakraku yang sebesar ini hanya bisa membawa satu orang lagi bersamaku. Sasuke memang punya kemampuan yang hebat dan bisa membantuku, tapi dimensi ini juga harus ada penjaganya, dan itu adalah Sasuke. Aku sangat percaya dia bisa melakukannya. Aku telah banyak berlatih dan meningkatkan kemampuan serta ninjutsuku, Sakura-chan. Sehingga aku sendiri pun pasti bisa melakukannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura-chan."

"Aku, aku selalu membuatmu menderita..."

"Sakura-chan, ini sama sekali bukan salahmu. Dan aku tidak apa-apa jika harus menderita, Sakura-chan."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita. Aku, sejujurnya aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau selalu berlatih dengan gila, tubuhmu sampai beberapa kali mengalami kerusakan sel. Kau selalu diincar oleh semua orang, diperebutkan, dibenci, kau bahkan sampai menanggung semua kesalahan Sasuke-kun untukmu sendiri.."

Air mata Sakura menetes perlahan. Dadanya terasa benar-benar sesak. Sakura sadar sekarang, ini adalah saat terakhir dia akan bertemu Naruto. Saat terakhir dia akan melihatnya. Saat terakhir dia melihat matanya. Saat terakhir dia mendengar suaranya. Saat terakhir dia melihatnya pergi masuk desa. Saat terakhir dia memandangnya berwajah kesal karena harus belajar dokumen-dokumen. Saat terakhir melihat Naruto sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Apakah ini yang memang harus terjadi?

Naruto tidak kuat lagi melihat Sakura seperti ini. Naruto bahagia melakukan itu semua untuk Sakura. Dia harus mengatakannya lagi.

"Sakura-chan, sekalipun tanganku terluka, sekalipun kulitku tergores, sekalipun kakiku tak lagi bisa bergerak, sekalipun aku dibenci oleh semua orang, sekalipun aku diincar oleh Akatsuki atau yang lainnya, sekalipun semua itu terjadi, aku dapat menanggung semuanya. Itu semua karena ada orang-orang sepertimu, Sakura-chan. Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau sangat mencintaiku bukan? Tidak mungkin kau akan jadi seperti ini seandainya kau tidak mencintaiku."

Sakura tampak kaget. Kemudian dia memandang wajah Naruto. Apakah dia memang mencintai Naruto?

"A-aku mencintaimu, kau bilang?"

Naruto memandangnya.

"Ya, aku bisa merasakan perasaanmu yang tulus kepadaku. Kau, ayahku, ibuku, baachan, erosennin, dan teman-teman yang lain sangat mencintaiku. Asalkan kau terus seperti itu, aku, aku..."

Tanpa sadar, Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Sakura tampak terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tapi, sesegera mungkin Naruto menghapus air matanya. Sial! Ini tidak keren sama sekali-ttebayo! Perpisahan terakhir dengan Sakura harus membuat Sakura bahagia! Kalau melihat Naruto menangis, bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa bahagia.

"Asalkan kau terus seperti itu, Sakura-chan, aku, pasti akan sangat senang. Aku akan merindukanmu, aku pasti akan terus bermimpi tentangmu, aku akan berdoa agar kau selalu bahagia..."

Sakura tidak kuat lagi. Sepertinya dia memang harus melakukannya. Tidak, dia sangat ingin melakukannya untuk sahabat, tidak, orang yang sangat berharga baginya ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku, akan ikut denganmu, Naruto."

"Hah? Ap-apa Sakura-chan?"

Sakura membetulkan penampilan rambutnya yang agak acak-acakan, menatanya dengan kedua tangannya dan membersihkan air matanya dari kedua pipinya.

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu, tidak dengan Sasuke. Aku menolak permintaanmu, dan sebagai gantinya aku akan pergi denganmu."

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar.

"T-t-t-tunggu dulu Sakura-chan! Mana bisa aku mengizinkanmu seperti itu!"

"Aku yang mengizinkannya. Orang tuanya juga sudah mengizinkan."

Tsunade tiba-tiba muncul menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Baa-chan?! Apa maksudnya ini? Ini adalah misi yang sangat berbahaya, dan katamu hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya kan?!"

"Hmm. Naruto, meskipun kau seorang shinobi, kau tetap memiliki hati seorang manusia. Kau membutuhkan orang yang mendampingimu di dimensi lain. Dan lagi, dengan hadirnya orang yang paling ingin kau lindungi serta berharga dan juga dapat menjadi partnermu di sana, kau akan menjadi lebih kuat."

Naruto terbengong-bengong. Tapi, membiarkan orang lain ikut bersamanya akan sangat membahayakan bagi orang lain itu, apalagi jika sampai melihat mereka terluka, justru akan membuat penderitaan lebih besar. Terlebih lagi, ini Sakura.

"Aku baru mendapat informasi tambahan dari Kakashi, sepertinya Zetsu hitam memakan banyak cakra dan tidak akan sekuat seperti yang kau hadapi dulu. Berpindah-pindah dimensi sepertinya membuatnya melemah. Karena itu aku mengizinkan Sakura yang juga ninja medis ini untuk mengikutimu. Lagi pula, Sakura yang mengajukan dirinya sendiri."

"Eh, Sakura-chan? Kau? Kau benar-benar ingin pergi bersamaku?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang cepatlah pergi. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua yang kalian perlukan dalam tas kecil ini. Ini adalah peralatan terbaru untuk para ninja, kalian bisa membawa banyak barang dengan tas kecil ini."

"Baa-chan, ini benar-benar terjadi? Kau memercayakan Sakura-chan kepadaku?"

"Hmm, sudahlah, aku tahu kau bisa mengatasinya nanti sampai di sana. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Bocah."

Sejurus kemudian Tsunade pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto sendirian.

"Woooi! Baa-chan! Apa-apaan ini?!" Naruto berteriak dengan kesal!

"Sakura-chan, dengarkan aku. Kau bisa kembali sekarang juga-"

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu. Sudah kukatakan bukan?"

Naruto benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kali ini. Sakura pergi dengannya? Tentu itu akan membuatnya benar-benar bahagia. Tapi, benarkah ini yang diinginkan oleh Sakura?

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku di sana. Aku akan menyiapkan makananmu, mencucikan bajumu, menata penginapan kita, menyembuhkan lukamu, membuat pil kesehatan untukmu, mengawasimu saat latihan, membantumu mengalahkan musuh, apapun, aku akan melakukannya sebisaku untuk membantumu. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihatmu sendiri, aku, aku sangat mencintamu. Aku tidak tahu apa benar cinta seperti perasaan yang kau rasakan padaku, tapi, aku memang seperti ini terhadapmu, Naruto. Sekarang, siapkanlah jutsumu."

Sakura mengakhirnya dengan senyumnya. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan Naruto agar percaya bahwa dia memang ingin pergi bersama dengannya. Sekalipun itu berarti untuk seumur hidupnya.

Naruto merona merah. Cepat-cepat ia mempersiapkan jutsunya untuk mengusir kekikukan yang ia rasakan. Naruto memandang wajah Sakura, yang juga memandangnya dengan lembut. Sebentar lagi mereka akan melintasi dimensi menuju dimensi yang lain.

"Sakura-chan, sebentar lagi kita akan melompati dimensi."

"Hmm, aku tahu..."

Cahaya kuning bersinar dari bawah mereka.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau tidak bersama Sasuke saja?"

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan pandangannya yang sejuk. Pupil matanya melebar.

"Kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku, dan kau orang yang paling menepati janji yang pernah kukenal. Bersamamu terdengar lebih nyaman untukku saat ini."

Cahaya itu bersinar lebih terang.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong lagi kepadamu, Naruto. Karena itu aku akan jujur kepadamu, mulai saat ini dan seterusnya."

Cahaya kuning itu bersinar lebih terang lagi.

Mereka saling beradu pandangan. Merasakan kemesraan dan keteduhan hati mereka. Dan saat ini, ketika jutsu hampir selesai, itu berarti cakra mereka saling tersambung, bahkan menyatu. Naruto dan Sakura dapat merasakan melihat kenangan masing-masing. Naruto tersenyum. Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Katakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, Sakura-chan..."

"Bukankah kau sudah merasakannya?"

Naruto merona merah, dan tersenyum dengan menunjukkan giginya.

"Ya, aku tahu kalau kau punya hal yang sama denganku."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak akan berakhir jadi perjaka tua-ttebayo!"

Setelah itu, tubuh mereka berdua menghilang. Mereka berdua telah melanjutkan misi sekaligus petualangan yang akan membuat hidup mereka tidak lagi terpisahkan. Pada akhirnya, langit dan bumi akan selalu mengawasi mereka berdua.

 _ **-END-**_


End file.
